OCD
by Ellina Kayde
Summary: Kid Flash wants to know why Jinx organizes her Skittles according to color before eating them. Is there a certain significance to her favorite color, or is she simply OCD? -short oneshot that will hopefully be of brief entertainment


**Again, I am writing about a pairing I don't particularly love. Don't get me wrong, I think Kid Flash and Jinx are pretty darn adorable. They're just not my favorite pairing [by far]. I think I avoid writing about my preferred ships because I worry that I will ruin it for myself. Oh well. I'll buck up and do it eventually, I guess. But for now, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? *sigh* I do not own Teen Titans or any of its contents, characters, etc. I make no profit from this nor any other piece of writing submitted to this category. If I did, I would probably be at Starbucks right now.**

* * *

"Why do you do that?"

Jinx quickly looked up from the coffee table on which she had previously been so focused in order to find the owner of the voice that had been directed towards her, only to find the one and only Kid Flash suddenly standing before her. He had not been in the room seconds earlier, but by now Jinx was accustomed to the way the speedster could be in clear sight one second and miles away the next.

The corners of Jinx's lips dipped slightly downward, insinuating a frown of irritation. "Do what?"

As if mocking Jinx's expression, the corners of Kid Flash's lips twitched as well, but with more of an upward motion in order to hint a smile rather than a frown. He motioned slightly towards the coffee table. "You were sorting your Skittles… by color? Why?"

Jinx looked back down at the metal surface upon which she had dumped her small package of Skittles moments before. Indeed she had carefully divided the little candies into groups seemingly according to their colors. Jinx looked back up into Kid Flash's perfect blue eyes before replying, "I wasn't."

Kid Flash cocked his brow at her and plopped himself down next to her on the couch. His gaze shifted to the Skittles again and then back to the girl next to him. "Yeah, you were."

A small but playful smirk graced Jinx's lips. "Was not," she insisted, reaching out to take a green Skittle and popping it into her mouth.

Kid Flash chuckled lightly. "Yeah?" he asked, casually swinging an arm up to rest behind her on the couch. "Then what do you call these little groups of specifically colored Skittles?"

Jinx swallowed the candy in her mouth and then reached out for another before bluntly responding, "Flavor categorization."

The redhead's smile widened. "I _see_. Sorry for the misinterpretation."

He then reached out to retrieve a purple Skittle for himself, but his hand was quickly swatted away by Jinx's. Kid Flash raised his hands in front of him, feigning innocence. "What? I was only trying one."

Jinx shook her head but smiled as she did so. "Get your own candy," she scolded as she popped two more Skittles into her mouth.

Kid Flash frowned slightly, but quickly laughed in triumph when he managed to swipe three Skittles into his mouth, the motion almost too fast to see. Jinx grumbled under her breath and pouted slightly, an action Kid Flash couldn't help admitting was adorable.

He laughed once again and ruffled her hair affectionately, earning another pink-eyed glare. "Lighten up, Jinxy, it was just three-," he paused and swiftly swiped another two from the table, "- five Skittles." When she continued to glower moodily, he raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, fine, I won't eat any more of your _precious_ Skittles," he conceded.

The glare left Jinx's face and she gave a satisfied nod. There was a small silence as Jinx proceeded to consume the remaining Skittles, chewing slowly as if deep in thought.

Kid Flash wasn't one for silences, so naturally he had to break this one. "So why the 'flavor categorization'?" he asked. "OCD much?"

Jinx eyed him scornfully. "I am _not _OCD," she shot back defensively.

Kid Flash smirked at her mischievously. Edging Jinx on had always amused him for some reason. "Oh really? Then why the Skittles segregation? It sure _seems_ like a symptom of Obsessive Compul-"

His speech was abruptly cut off by a handful of Skittles being shoved into his mouth. Jinx smirked in satisfaction as Kid Flash gagged slightly before chewing and finally swallowing. "Alright then," he conceded. "You are neither obsessive nor compulsive. Got it."

Jinx once again nodded curtly and was about to return to her Skittles when Kid Flash spoke again, "But you didn't answer my question."

She raised a brow. "And the question was?"

Kid Flash's infamous smile returned. "Why do you feel the need to organize your Skittles according to _flavor_?" he asked again, putting emphasis on the word "flavor" to clarify the fact that he now understood.

Jinx thought momentarily before answering, "I like to save the best for last." At Kid Flash's somewhat puzzled expression, she continued, "I eat them in order from worst to best: green, orange, yellow, purple, then red, which, in my opinion, is the best flavor."

"_Ah_," the redhead breathed, wearing a new expression of patient yet smug comprehension. "I _completely_ understand _now_."

Confused by the manner in which he stressed the words in his statement, Jinx looked at Kid Flash strangely. In answer Kid Flash made an exaggerated motion of running his hand through his flame red hair and pulling lightly at the ends of his red gloves. With an unhealthy amount of cockiness he said, "Your favorite Skittle is _red_." He gestured to the one group of Skittles remaining, which was in fact red.

Jinx's pink eyes narrowed as she scoffed at him. "My favorite _flavor _is _strawberry_," she corrected, picking up the empty Skittles bag to pointedly show her companion the list of flavors right next to the nutrition facts. "I eat it last so the lingering aftertaste won't be so unpleasant."

The brash, confident set of his features did not change, however, and Kid Flash merely leaned back against the couch and folded his hands behind his head in a way that practically screamed extreme self-assurance. "Denial is extremely unhealthy, Jinxy. You know it's okay to openly admit your _attraction_ to me," he finished smoothly with a wink.

After that little comment, Jinx felt it necessary to give Kid Flash her infamous "you've-got-to-be-kidding-me" look, which she did. When even that didn't seem to faze his cocksure demeanor, Jinx gave an exasperated sigh. "You're completely right."

Kid Flash's eyes flew wide open at that. Sitting up straight to face the girl next to him, he grinned brightly down at her. "Yeah? Well, I am always right, aren't I?"

Jinx closed her eyes briefly and nodded. "Yes, you are correct. I_ must _simply be OCD. It's the only explanation for my odd behavior of eating the _red_ Skittles last."

Kid Flash blinked a few times then snorted. "Just keep telling yourself that, Sweetheart. You and I both know the real truth."

Jinx rolled her eyes but the small smile never left her face. "Whatever," she excused, reaching back towards the table to start on the red group of Skittles.

Kid Flash grinned at her, both because of the way she hadn't completely disagreed with his statement and also because of the way she seemed to be savoring the last red Skittle. He absentmindedly reached out to twirl a stray strand of Jinx's pink hair around his finger. "Why don't they make pink Skittles?" he wondered aloud. He smirked at the faint blush beginning to emerge on her delicate features as he continued, "That would be _my _favorite flavor…"

The pale pink blush turned crimson as Jinx swatted Kid Flash's hand away from her hair, grumbling something about "obnoxious flirts" under her breath. Despite his extreme amusement at seeing Jinx in such adorable discomfort, Kid Flash decided to change the subject. "So why is it that you like strawberry the best?"

Her blush now gradually receding, Jinx shrugged. "It just tastes better than the others, I think," she said just as she swallowed the last Skittle.

"Really? Then I guess I'll just have to taste one," Kid Flash half suggested in a deceptively casual tone.

"Too bad, Speedster. Fresh out of 'em," Jinx replied, somewhat glad that she wouldn't be obligated to share her candy.

"That's not a problem, now is it?" Jinx should have been warned by the undertone of mischief in Kid Flash's voice, but before she knew it, his soft lips were pressed against hers, moving in a way that coaxed her to respond.

And what choice did she really have? Jinx responded warmly to his kiss, even parting her lips slightly when Kid Flash's tongue snaked out to skim her lip and taste her own mouth.

When they parted both were panting lightly from the lack of air, their foreheads still touching. Feeling a bit defeated, Jinx only managed a very disgruntled "huh".

Kid Flash chuckled and tucked a limp strand of hair behind Jinx's ear before pecking her lips one more time and pulling away fully. He licked his lips thoughtfully and said, "I've gotta admit, Jinxy- the strawberry does taste pretty good." He smiled crookedly at her then. "But maybe that was just you."

Jinx didn't even try to suppress the rolling of her eyes this time. "Whatever, West. You're just lucky I'm in a good mood."

"If Skittles put you in the mood to kiss me," Kid Flash went on, "then the next bag is on me."

Jinx smiled then, but before she could take her boyfriend up on his offer of a new bag of Skittles, he was gone. Again he had vanished in the blink of an eye.

But that didn't matter, she decided. He always came back for her.

* * *

**Short, yeah, but I wasn't intending on dwelling on this one for a particularly long time. Just a little something I decided to write to ease my boredom. I hope it eased yours as well (at least for a moment).**

**Does anybody else here possess the tendency to eat their Skittles/M&Ms/Starburst/whatever according to color? I just can't seem to help myself. How can you possibly just reach into the bag and pull out color after random color with no sense of order?... Whatever. Maybe I'll get over it, maybe not. Yeah, probably not.**

**- Elli**


End file.
